Let's Compare Scars
by xoxo.magpie
Summary: Draco and Harry compare post-war scars and release post-war frustration. ONESHOT.


Let's Compare Scars

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours first."

Biting down on his lip, Harry reached to untuck his shirt from his belt, he couldn't believe he was doing this. Taking a breath he unbuttoned the shirt, slowly moving his nimble fingers down his chest as he slid the shirt off his shoulders, looking up with hesitation in his eyes to the man in front of him.

The blonde nodded in reassurance, pulling his shirt off and over his head, taking a breath as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the bedroom they stood in. He hadn't been expecting Harry's chest to look... like that.

Harry, though, was feeling the same. In his mind, whenever he pictured Draco Malfoy, the torso that went along with the face was perfect, porcelain and smooth. Chiseled and pale, yet not nearly what Harry was faced with. The lines in Draco's chest were deep, long, jagged. Horrible, and not unlike his own.

Stepping closer, Draco bit down on a pale lip, fingers reaching up to ghost over one of the scars that ran from just below Harry's left nipple down his ribs and over his hip and then it dipped beneath his waistline and Draco pulled his fingers away.

"Turn." The blonde murmured, and Harry did with only slight hesitation. As Draco's fingers, smooth and cold, brushed over his back he glanced around the room, trying to get his mind straight as to how they'd gotten there, but it was a blur and somehow they were in Draco's room with the curtains drawn and their shirts, well, nowhere in sight.

Turning back, Harry's eyes caught Draco and he waited for the blonde to turn, he inspected his scars and winced as he noticed one. He spotted the back of Draco's arm and the spiderweb-like scars that were what was left of his dark mark and he looked at the lines on his back. Shaking his head in disbelief he let a hand touch the man as well, wondering how they had become so... intimate.

Draco was facing him again and they peered into each others eyes, the moment seemed to linger and then there were soft cool lips on his and he shuddered in disbelief. "Malfoy wha-"

"Shh..." The blonde murmured, and his hands found Harry's hips, backing him slowly to the bed and then falling onto him, never breaking away from his lips. "Just go with it."

And so Harry did.

As nimble fingers undid his buttons Harry forced the world into focus around him and returned the favor, groaning softly as Draco ground against him, as their bodies meshed together he realized he wanted this more and more with each passing second.

Smirking down at the brunette under him Draco pulled his want out of his pocket and murmured a spell or two until both sets of their clothes were gone and they lay there naked and their breathing hastened. Draco's lips played down Harry's neck and across his chest, murmuring sweet nothings as he went and Harry moaned as the kisses travelled all the way down his chest and then... lower.

When the hot lips wrapped around his cock he gasped and shut his eyes, fisting the silky sheets and feeling them wrap around his fingers. Draco's fingers splayed over Harry's thighs and his head began to bob and Harry only reached down to stop him when he realized something.

"Don't want... to come like this. Want to come with... you inside me."

Draco nodded, his breathing ragged as he cast another quick spell. Harry moaned as he felt the lubrication spreading in him and he opened his eyes, reaching up to catch Draco's hair and pulling the man down for a searing kiss. The blonde slid into Harry and each man moaned at the feeling.

"It's been... too long." Draco admitted as he withdrew and pushed in again, shivering as he buried his head in his neck, pushing into Harry as far as he could. "God... so tight..." He added with sigh of content.

"Move..." Harry commanded, and the blonde did just that, pulling out, pushing in, setting a rhythm and they moaned in unison when Draco hit that special spot. Things couldn't be better than this.

As they moved together, Harry dug his nails into Draco's back. Amidst the other scars, a few crescent shaped marks would barely be seen and the effect was drawing moans from his lover.

Draco's thrusts began to loose rhythm as he pushed deep and hard, whimpering into Harry's neck. "Gonna come... gotta come... with me, Potter... with me..."

"Harry.." he corrected and he was met with a shudder.

"Harry." This time, though, it wasn't just his name. It was a promise of things to come and with a shudder they came together, Draco collapsing onto Harry as he finished, ignoring the others spunk between them.

"Draco."

"Yes?"

"Nothing, just... Trying it out."


End file.
